1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical distribution system, and, more particularly, to a power entry assembly for an electrical distribution system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional electrical distribution systems include a power service entry into a circuit breaker or fuse box, and then distribution of conductors from the circuit breaker or fuse box to electrical receptacles, lights, electrical machinery, and the like. In the case of commercial buildings, and in other situations, the conductors may be routed through an exposed ceiling, or walls, to be connected to lighting, and/or dropped to a lower level to connect into power receptacles or electrical controls which are easily accessible by a user, for example. Such ceiling and other conductors may be required to be enclosed within conduit. The process then involves installing the conduit, pulling the conductor circuits through the conduit, and then connecting the conductors to appropriate circuit breaker or fuses within the electrical box. Further, if multiple lights are connected to a given circuit, for example, junction boxes may be required where branch conductors, going to individual lights for example, are connected to the circuit. This process can be time consuming and expensive, as it generally requires highly skilled installation personnel. Further, add-on modifications to the system typically requires that additional conduit be installed, and conductors pulled therethrough to installed junction boxes, then the conductors finally connected to the add-on electrical appliance, outlet, etc. Additionally, such an installation can be somewhat dangerous in that it requires the installation personnel to stand on ladders in the case of overhead wiring, or the like, and perform a multitude of tedious operations.
An electrical distribution system can be envisioned which includes one or more prefabricated distribution harnesses each with multiple connectors, and where branch circuits are connected into a distribution harness by simply connecting a mating connector to a respective harness connector. However, elements must be provided to originally bring power to the distribution harness. A power entry box can be connected to alternating current (AC) and direct current (DC) electrical conductors; however, electrical connection must be made between the power entry box and the distribution harness.
One of the problems associated with making electrical connection between the power entry box and the distribution harness is that the electrical distribution system may be an overhead system in which the connection is not easily made. Further, the power entry harness connector of the distribution harness may be configured in such a way that it is below the power entry box. Yet further, the power entry harness connector of the distribution harness may have its access at least partially obscured by structural components which hold the distribution harness, thereby requiring a “blind” connection to the distribution harness by the installation personnel.
What is needed in the art is a power entry assembly which can easily and cost effectively provide both AC and DC interconnection between a power entry box and a distribution harness of an electrical distribution system.